YGO Meme
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: My version of a fanfic YGO MEME.


_Ok, I just wanted to do this because xxpinkblinkxx tried it, and she tagged whoever wanted to do it, so here I am!_

_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**_

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Marik and Malik!

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

Ambie walked down the street with her hands in her pockets and sighed. How was she ever going to get back at the drumline for making fun of her stories. She turned her head and spotted two blonde Egyptian making out. 'Holy Shit it Bronzeshippin!' she thought and walked over to them. She tapped Malik on the shoulder and he turned his head to her. "Yes?" he said in a confused way. "Would you guys make out in front of some homophobes if I pay you $20 each?" she asked. They both shrugged and nodded. "Sure".

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favourite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"Marik, why the hell did we move to forks again? Asked Malik as he walked through the forest with his Yami. "Because I heard that sparkly pixies live here!"

_**PAIRINGS!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

BRONZESHIPPING BITCHES!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

_Malik sat on his bed crying his eyes out. He had just undergone the Tomb Keepers Initiation. Why did he have to do it? Why couldn't his bastard of a father let Odion do it? Why him? He tried to wipe his tears away, but the more he tried, the more they fell. _

"_I am so alone" he cried._

"_**You're not alone"**_

"_What?"_

"_**I'm here with you"**_

_Malik looked up and saw a darker version of himself. This other him had spiked up hair, more narrow eyes, and looked more evil….just slightly._

"_You're here with me, will you stay with me?"_

"_**Of course"**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Because I am the only one that loves you"**_

**What would their first date be like?**

Somewhere in the Domino Plaza Hotel and Casino, a room on the 13th floor held a DO NOT DISTURB SIGN on its handle. And the employees of the hotel avoided that room like the plague.

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Marik and Malik stood with their purple cloaks on. "It's not that much of a change"

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favourite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Malik sat on the leather couch, in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. Marik however, was outside maiming the poor mofo that jacked Malik's Winged Dragon of Ra card.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

Bakura and Atemu looked at eachother as they played with their little straw action figures. "Wanna fight to the death when we get older?" asked Bakura. "Sure" said Atemu as they continued to play.

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Booze?"

"Check"

"Lucky Charms?"

"Check"

"Multiple pictures of Robert Pattinson and Edward Cullen?"

"Double Check!"

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

!

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Champs! Because if they are champs, that gives them another reason to be better than Tea!

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child – Bronzeshipping XDDDD

((I'M GONNA ATEMPT THIS! XD))

Malik twerked against a random guy at the club. He looked over and saw Yugi and Joey giving him a thumbs up, and Ryou blushing. Malik laughed and continued to dance with the guy. The song ended quicker than it began and the two went up to the bar. "I'm Malik" he said as he held out his hand. "Marik", the man said in his deep voice and shook Malik's hand. Malik nodded his head as another song came on, and grabbed Marik's hand and dragged him back to the dance floor.

Malik tried to dance with him again, but Marik couldn't get the hang of it this time. Malik rolled his eyes 'Just when I was starting to like this one too!' he thought as he tried to get Marik to dance.

((I told you I would attempt))

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**_

Feel free to take a shot!


End file.
